Level 499
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 498 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 500 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 499 is the fourteenth level in Meringue Moor and the 212th jelly level. To pass this level, the player must clear 54 double jelly squares and score at least 110,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The candy bombs are a primary threat, as they only have 8 moves before exploding. Furthermore, you only have 35 moves to destroy the jellies which is quite limited with the number of moves provided. *However, the player is provided with wrapped candies on the left hand side of the board. *The presence of a cake bomb eases the process of breaking down the blockers, though it also has jellies underneath it. *Five colours also makes the creation of special candies easier. Stars Strategy Part 1: Cake Bomb And Wrapped Candies *Destroy the cake bomb as soon as possible as it is essential to clearing the rest of the board. Striped candies and wrapped candy combinations except the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination will be useful in destroying the cake bomb in as few moves as possible. *If you are worried that clearing the cake bomb will destroy all the wrapped candies on mobile devices, fret not. Unlike level 421, clearing the cake bomb will only uncover the wrapped candies. In fact, even if the wrapped candies are uncovered, they will not get destroyed. *If a pair of wrapped candies on the left side of the board are uncovered, do not activate them at all cost. Part 2: Jellies *Once the cake bomb is destroyed, a party popper will remove a lot of candies, jelly, and icing. Furthermore, all the wrapped candies will be uncovered. If you are lucky, the wrapped candies may move to the main board. Use them to in pairs to take out a good portion of the bottom and a lot of the initial bombs that will fall. This is provided if they are not set off by cascades which can happen due to the board having five colours. *Even if the wrapped candies do not move to the main board, try to make matches on the main board so that the wrapped candies will move in pairs if possible. *After all the wrapped candies are used up, create special candies to clear the remaining jelly and icing. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty: '''Very easy 'Reason''' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 108,000 points (54 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 108,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 252,000 points. *Despite the cake bomb at the start of the game, it is not too difficult to clear. *Clearing the cake bomb will remove a lot of blockers, making it easier to sustain huge point cascades due to the exposed double jellies. *Candy bombs will boost your score and will endlessly spawn, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *35 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the blockers and jellies. Walkthroughs Category:Jelly levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars